A rainy nightmare
by AkaruiHoshiDa
Summary: Robin has a bad dream... who's gonna comfort him? Rated T just in case. Robin & Starfire one-shot. R


Well I wrote another Robin & Starfire thing, R&R, and please don't take the last part TOO seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor anything else portrayed in this story... If I did this would probably be an episode. :)

* * *

A rainy nightmare

_Robin walked through the rainy street silently, he could hear the distant laughter of something, or rather, someone, but was unaware of what it was..._

_"Hello!" Robin called out, no answer, just the continuous sound of laughter. He followed this sound through the dark streets, raindrops pelting his thick black hair. He was cold; he held his arms to his chest as the rain danced across his skin rapidly, almost as if to taunt him._

_Suddenly, Robin spotted a flash of light coming from a circus tent on a field far into the distance. He followed it, noticing that the laughter was coming from inside as he got closer. Robin slowly lifted the curtain and stepped into the light._

_He gasped, the tent was filled with happy people, all smiling and clapping at the performance they witnessed. Robin looked to the middle of the tent with sparkling blue eyes, his mask left on the rainy streets outside..._

_What he saw was two performers, a man and a woman, jumping around in the air with brilliant smiling faces. Robin recognized them right away..._

_"Mom! Dad!" He screamed happily, blurting it out as loud as could._

_Despite all the noise from the crowd, he was heard as clear as water. The performers turned to him and smiled warmly, motioning for him to come join them. Robin obligated, jerking the tears away as he dashed over to his beloved parents, whom he had lost...or thought he had lost anyway..._

_As he got ran, he noticed something peculiar, no matter how much he ran, he seemed to get farther and farther from his beloved parents. Robin began to panic, he was about to open his mouth when began to hear laughter again, but this time it wasn't pleasent, but rather a continuous laugh, mocking him as he sped up to reach his parents, who still smiled warmly at their son..._

_The walls of the tent began to darken and all the light from moments before faded, the laughter become louder, refusing to stop, Robin ran even faster, the darkness beginning to consume him..._

_Suddenly something terrible happened, the two performer's smiles faded into frowns of fear, their platforms began to wobble, Robin screamed and ran as fast as his legs permitted, but it was too late... _

_The platforms gave way and all he could hear was his parent's desperate cries as they fell to the ground, the darkness consuming them too._

_"MOM! DAD!" Robin shrieked as loudly as anyone ever could..._

"NO!" Robin screamed as he jumped out of his bed, landing on the floor with a bang. He looked up into the darkness, the rain pelting against his window with the sound of thunder rolling in the distance. It seemed Robin had woken up from his nightmare just as the storm was ceasing, but luckily, it was still loud enough for his fall on the floor to be blocked out, so he didn't disturb any of the others, or so he thought...

Robin sat back on the end of his bed, his bare face hiding in his gloveless hands, sobbing as the memories of his parents flooded his brain. It was _very_ rare for Robin to cry, but in this case it was an exception. He knew _one_ thing, or rather _girl_, would make him feel better, but he would never want disturb her peaceful slumber with his pathetic problems...

_Knock knock_

"Robin..." A voice began softly, "Robin. Are you okay? May I come in?"

That _voice_ made his soul warm ever so slightly.

"Ugh, yes...you can Star..." Robin replied between sobs.

The door opened softly, and in came the beautiful Starfire, a concerned look on her face. She shut the door softly and approached the sobbing boy slowly. She sat down beside and stared at him, his face still buried in his hands...

"Robin, I..." She began, but before she could continue, Robin had wrapped his arms around her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Starfire placed her arms around him without hesitating, rubbing his back with one hand, and stroking his dark ebony locks with the other, allowing his face to sink deeper into her warm shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I woke you..." Robin said quietly, almost silent.

"Oh no! You did no such thing! I was already awake due to the heavy downpour and loud thunder strikes..." Starfire replied. "Although, even If I had been in the deep slumber, I would not have mind at all if you seek my company, you are always welcome to come in my room." She said smiling.

Robin breathed in, "Thanks Star, it... it really means a lot." He said quietly, still holding on to her as tight as he could.

"I welcome you Robin..." She said warmly, resting her head on his. "...But, what caused you to make such a loud noise in the middle of the night?" She questioned curiously.

"I fell out of my bed." He said with a very weak smile. "I had a bad dream... a very bad dream..."

"What was the dream about?" Starfire questioned.

Robin told her everything, from beginning to end, every single terrible moment. She listened thoroughly, responding with a soft 'Mhm' every time he paused.

"And then they just fell, and I couldn't do anything about it, again..." He said. "...And I can't help but cry, I miss them, I loved them..."

She gently removed his face from her damp shoulder, holding his face to hers with her hands. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled lightly.

"Robin... there is absolutely no reason _not_ to release the tears of sadness on such a touchy topic... it is perfectly of the norm, yes?" Starfire asked, her voice as soft as an angel.

"Yes..." Robin smiled, the first time since he had awoken from his nightmare. "Yes, I guess its okay to cry sometimes... especially when bad memories like these come back to haunt me."

"And from the stories you have told me, your parents seemed like the best of all parents, it would have been glorious to meet them!" Starfire assured.

"They would've _loved _you..." Robin said, his face finally beginning to perk up again. "Almost as much as I _love _you." The last part he said very quietly, but she heard it.

Starfire smiled. "I am glad."

Robin closed his blue eyes and pressed his lips against hers passionately; she closed her eyes and pressed in even more. The two stayed like that for several minutes until they had to part to breathe, then they just stayed there on the end of Robin's bed cuddling, exchanging a few more quick kisses as they laid there. It had been a good ten minutes before Robin's loud yawn broke the silence and snapped the two back into reality.

Starfire giggled. "Robin, you should most likely try to get some rest, otherwise you may be too tired tomorrow..."

Robin stood up, yawning again. "yeah... I guess you're right, again." He replied.

She allowed him to crawl into his bed and placed his covers over top of him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Well, pleasant-" She began, but was stopped by the touch of his hand on her arm.

"There's room for two..." He began to blush; he _didn't _want Starfire to get the wrong impression. "Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked nervously, slightly afraid of rejection...

She smiled. "Of course, I would be delighted to sleep here for the remainder of the night."

Robin's eyes lit up. Starfire lifted the covers up and crawled in. She snuggled her back into him, he wrapped his arms around her and rose himself slightly up to her face, she turned and the two kissed one last time, for the night, anyway. Then Robin put himself back down and closed his eyes."

"Goodnight, Star." He said.

"Goodnight, Robin." She responded.

And the two drifted off into a deep sleep, Robin still holding _his_ love in his arms, and all he had now was good dreams.

The end.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


End file.
